Complex
by extra-victory
Summary: "Super down to comply with this, If you admit I'm clearly sexy." Contestshipping, Drew x May


Complex

by; Vergil (Ex-V)

Key- Northers, live in Spire North Z, - Drew

Southies, Residents of spire South Z - May

-Chapter 1, complex indeed

Looking Out on the world, fence to fence from North-Z; Every time I reach Crow's nest I get thoughts like this, dangerous thoughts. What's life like in South Complex? Their tower you can see from here. Wish I could meet a Southie...even once.

Dangerous thoughts.

_What's life for otherwise? _

The air must be poisonous, Shaking my head; Poisoning my thoughts and spelling the end for me. _Lets do careful thoughts instead~_

Turning away, facing my flight of the fresh, clean air. _Might as well leave now_. In North structure again, before I never do. _Or Jump_, i want to laugh, mirthlessly shaking hands with a comrade I've never met but disdain.

North is so boring. These people are so boring._ Those who hide in the frost,_ it wasn't until I knew alternatives existed were we so clearly wrong. And a four century war with no end in sight promised my death before my knowledge of a single Southern way.

_The hell with it, I'm jumping_. I turned my heels, back up the structure to Crows nest. _Im too young to experience boredom for another 60 years..._By The act of reaching it though, my heart hissed dead enough to hide in.

Southies. A brunette girl, and a blonde i instinctively shot dead.

Now what. Brunette gasped with the other one screeching. Like my true genius personified i couldn't move for shock and interest. "KNEEE! Oh, Knee..."; She's crying.

"Uhm...Right. I'm sorry" Making no sense. "More importantly...What are you doing here?" Remembering myself, pointing the gun. _Flip my hair a bit. _

"You dick! We were peacefully infiltrating..!" She took a deep breath. "Thank god she wasn't mission critical."

"That makes no sense." I lowered the weapon, It's getting dark out anyway. "But i want to talk to you? I Have to speak with you." _Finally some excitement. Something cool._

She shrugged, wiping bloody hands. "Your hair looks gay. But whatever." She nodded towards her friend. "Can you...?"

Slipping wordless into the cold under her friend on the ground, lifting the body over the crow's nest and dropping it for the guard to find on morning tarmac. "What were you here for? What is this?"

"Uh, Rude. My Name's May, and we're looking for a Norther. We need one to cross the Gulf! We're going to solve the world!"

"..." She looks so triumphant. _And I Just killed her friend_. "I'm Drew, yeah. Solve the world, you said? You can't mean..."

"I do. Haven't you wondered? Isn't it fascinating?" The tunnels, And the gulf at the end complex. Accessible to either Norther or Southie through the end fences. "Will you come with me?";

Its suicide. Nobody goes to the gulf except to give up, nobody leaves the complex save to die inexorably of starvation or god knows. "I'm super down to comply with this; If you admit I'm clearly sexy."

She was grinning pretty wild, and I sortof wanted to smile myself...Though my words just agreed to lead a life of wandering together with some "May". _Won't miss North, that's for sure.._."Hey, so won't you miss South Tower?";

She was already strutting down the hall, never having spared the moment to anything. "No. It's so boring, I'll never go back and I don't care, _sexy_."

We agreed to use the South side Evac pipe, But during the night. That way i can hide anywhere and she's not in remote danger of discovery. But Our trek to the distant tarmac taught me novels of her aptitude, watching excitedly, seeing her slip from lightbulb to lightbulb, as hidden heat.

These southies are truly fascinating. _Hiding in heat_? Unheard of. We Made it though without incident, i felt her slip into place beside me.

End chapter 1

A.N- Good evening. You may recall, if I'm inhumanly fortunate, I primarily produced humorous contestshipping in years past that saw success; Lovely days While writing in the form of hobby propagator and not as means to pay rent. Investigative journalism treats me kindly in recent weeks and has allowed me the spare time to resurrect my nearly fetishist obsession with Pokemon and characterization of characters therein; Bit sad truthfully that my "hobbies" are the same as my day job -_- I'm not denying it.

This story is a bit complex, Producing sharp contrast with my work at age fifteen. I'll probably find myself updating the old stories again, with stronger syntax and proficient prose that you by all rights could sue me on whiplash charges for. This is a relatively serious piece which grows aggressively romantic rather abruptly. Please enjoy my return to contestshipping- If you're willing to do me that favor.


End file.
